


The Captain's Pride

by BEWD4133



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Creampie, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Large Cock, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sex, Vaginal Sex, leg lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEWD4133/pseuds/BEWD4133
Summary: A tale of a Tetra's love for her hero and the humility she learned from him, told in the words of the pirate princess herself.





	The Captain's Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Over the last few years, no stories have been as consistently popular as the ones I did for Link and Tetra. I've been wanting to do another one, and since Tetra's perspective in particular was very well liked, I decided to give her another go and test how much I've improved in the last couple years. Enjoy.

It shouldn't be like this.

I'm the captain, damn it. I'm... royalty even, although we don't talk about that. Even so, it begs the question as to just how I got here. Where is here exactly? Well... in a lot of ways it's a place that I've been a lot. It's my same old cabin on my same old ship with the same old people, the crewmates who have been far too good to me over the years. One in particular certainly comes to mind, Link, my hero turned swabbie turned boyfriend. He's come to spend some personal time with me this evening, as he always does, but it's strayed further and further from anything I had ever once expected being together with him would be like. It was once that I would be the one waiting for him in the cabin, but now it's him in the cabin waiting on my bed for me.

He lies on my mattress as I crawl up onto the foot as if I am the house pet, and he is my owner. I am the servant and he is the master. Even more bizarre is that I was the one who proposed this. It's all messed up and backwards, yet my body almost moves on its own to bow before him. Still, I can't exactly say that I hate this feeling as I open his legs and take my place in between them. In fact, I'd say that I kind of like it. Seeing how serene he looks spread out on my bed creates a sense of peace within me as well.

However, I'm not here with any intention of wasting time on formalities. As much as he likely wishes otherwise, I'm here with a singular goal and purpose. At the very least he seems aware of what I'm referring to by the obscene degree to which his arousal is obvious through his trousers. I can't help but wonder what's going through that head of his. Is that goofy look on his face only meant to conceal something far more indecent? I suppose it doesn't really matter much since I'm the last person who has any right or interest to lecture others on decency. One way or the other, the demeanor with which he approaches these situations certainly hasn't changed much. Sexually or otherwise, Link wants me, badly. It's still hard for me to wrap my head around with how often I haven't been as nice to him as I could have been.

With him smiling like a doofus all the while, I get his belt undone. A few more snaps and a tug have his manhood out in the open and free, as large and luscious as ever. I'm practically obligated at this point pause for a moment to admire what he has for me here as I hold it up, but what is there even left for me to say about it? I'm pretty sure that I've thrown out just about every synonym possible to discuss its size, heat, hardness by now, all them extravagant and all of them true. What could there be left for me to add? Well, I suppose there is at least one thing. It's awe-inspiring just how much he's allowed me to learn about myself with it.

I should be the ultimate dominatrix. It's written into my genes. This boy should just be another worm for me to step on and over. Even with all I saw him do over the course of our adventures, I never doubted my ability to be able to show him who's boss when the time called for it. He even seemed perfectly content to do so when that time did come, presenting himself to me to do with as I pleased. All he was ever concerned with was seeing me happy, and yet, between us emerged a beast that proved to be more than my match. It was more than his pleasure to sit back and watch me work, but that joy in him only seemed to feed into the monster, making it even more overwhelming. My ego was shaken to its core as I found myself at a loss against such a simple thing. It almost shattered completely as it was the animal that ultimately had me forcing to submit, only able to lie back and receive what it was aching to dish out, but through his sincere delight in that moment as we both found ourselves pushed to new limits that it began to piece itself back together in the most stunning and wonderful way.

As more time passed together with him, I became enlightened to a new role for me to serve as his captain, princess, and lover. Above all, he is my partner as I am his. My beloved Link has been blessed and burden with a spirit unlike any other. It's a magnificent and challenging thing. He goes above any beyond any ill-advised notions of what should be possible for him and his libido is no different. It's more than an honest and well-mannered boy like him should have to saddled with. He wants nothing more than to make the sweetest, most tender love you've ever imagined, but his heroic cock commands the total offering of one's mind, body and soul for appeasement. Its mass and vitality assure that it will run roughshod over any female flesh that it's presented with, especially mine. No matter how much ecstasy it may provide him, a guilt pervades as he senses the weight of his carnal demands on the woman before him. Indeed, it should be more than any woman should be able to bear, but it is in this struggle that I found the true purpose I was meant to serve for him. I and only I can take the full force of his legendary masculinity.

I once thought the true worth of my womanhood would be in my ability to assert my will over any man, but with Link, I've learned the genuine measure of my merit would be shown in my ability to accept what his manhood wants to assert with me and bear the magnitude of it together. My capability to stretch and contort myself into whatever he aches for in the moment is a show of my strength, not weakness, as is overcoming my pride instead of stubbornly sticking to it. It is in that endeavor that I've called him here now, seeking only to get my hands of his manhood and see just how much I can please him with it. In giving all that I have in the name of his pleasure, I've unearthed a new pleasure all my own the goes beyond the mere physical sort. This next embrace we will imminently share will undoubtedly be no different.

Barely even bothering to warm up my jaw, I shove my mouth down on his dick as much as I can manage with a single motion. It's an immediate strain on me but the rapturous moan it instantly draws from him more than makes up for it, as does the intense flavor. Sticking my ass up more to lower my head further, my face becomes fully pressed into his groin. I can already feel my juices trickling down my thighs as my throat gets reacquainted with his shaft. As much as nothing will ever be a substitute for having him in my pussy. sucking him off offers a banquet for all five of my sense like nothing else.

Even with him engulfed in my lips, my hands are still able to find something fun to do with those hefty balls of his. Their weight and acute roundness make them a treat to feel in my palms and fondle with my fingers. He's fortunate not to have any enemies that are aware of what large targets they are. Meanwhile, the feeling of him in my mouth speaks for itself such as the pulsing against my tongue and pressure on my jaw as if trying to scarf down the ripest zucchini at the market, but the taste is also every bit as fine and tasty as any of the most valuable delicacies they'd be selling. The sweat and blood he's poured into this thing for me provide a spice that can't ever be found anywhere or replicated in its zest, an immaculate seasoning for the thoroughly succulent meat on these oceans. The scent is just as enticing. Buried in his loins, the odor of courage and integrity incarnate flows through my nose and spreads its loving warmth through my entire being. As much as I could easy stare at this dick all day, it's almost every bit as pleasing to watch the emotions in his face twist and turn as I diligently work on him, doing all I can to minimize any time wasted when I come up for a breath of air, but even those moments have their charm as my ears listen to his voice rise and fall with my pace. All in all, it's an intricate experience that affords me the opportunity to bask in his euphoria in a broad multitude of ways.

Of course, this is still all about and for him. Of all the things I can feel for myself, I can still only try to imagine how it is for Link on his end. I would at least venture a guess that there's a lot more that he's able to feel than other guys with so much more dick to be sucked on. He's definitely always been more emotional than other men I've known, and I see more clearly than ever from down here that that extends to more than just cute and sappy stuff. His growls are like that of a prowling tiger. Oh, to call it music to my ears would be an understatement. None of the old pirate shanties I know fill me with the same exhilaration as the full-throated groans that break through his teeth each time I apply a bit of extra suction to the base. The way they become less sporadic and gradually merge into a constant, husky moan constructs a symphony I could never write out on my own. As dangerous as he sounds though, the grin on his face is only wider and goofier than ever, and that's what this is all about to me. It's not about simply getting him off like some two-rupee whore but granting genuine and heartfelt moments of bliss to a man I love from the bottom of my heart. That being said, I still yearn for his release just as much as he does.

He's getting close, to be sure. His penis is twitching wildly between my cheeks and shooting further into my throat than before. As easily as he could fire off into my stomach at will, this is a moment that neither of us are ever quite ready to see end. I don't think I could ever get tired of trying to see how many new ways I could get him to purr, and feeling my skin against his with our eyes locked together is all he's told me that he could ever want. In a sense, we really could keep this up for hours, but a creeping awareness of how much more still awaits us always manages to keep pushing us onward. In this case, it's a wiggle of my rear, still held proudly in the air, that I use to signal him of the impatience building in my womanhood that's still waiting for its turn. He knows he still has a princess pussy to give the greatest pounding to, but not until he's paid my mouth its dues. In a flash, just as he lets the barely restrained groans in his throat leap out into the open, the rush of his first load rushes out into my mouth as I had hotly anticipated.

Link's semen is like the very essence of heroism. It starts bitter but offers a rich, unique flavor to one who has the fortitude to persevere, however, it's impossible to even get this far without it so the delivery is always a rewarding one. The only part I waver on is where I like it more. There's a differing sense of fulfillment that comes with feeling his seed in my body or on my skin. I imagine it's the same for him as well, based on the varying looks I get from him whether I take it in my mouth or on my face. This time, I'm definitely raring to swallow. Thinking about all of this stuff now has me acutely aware of how much it means to be one with him and very little creates that feeling quite like having his sperm wriggling around in my belly. It more than makes up for the little extra effort need as I keep slurping away through his orgasm. His ejaculation is a bitch to keep up with which such superfluous force and volume to it, and my continued suction only strengthens his body's reactions, but it also only makes his release more delightful in how it splashes down my throat. With a bottle's worth of spunk and then some though, I'm also more than free to keep my options. Whatever I can't quite get down in a single gulp is more than welcome to settle and accumulate within my cheeks for me to savor in more detail once the barrage is over.

As he huffs for oxygen when I finally get out of my lips, I nibble on his excess with my teeth to sample the thick, not quite solid, not quite liquid, texture that distinguishes his semen from any other substance that I have ever encountered. I'm more than ready to polish it off, but with him still reeling on his back I see an opportunity too devious to pass up. With his mouth wide open, gasping for air, I lunge over to plant a kiss on his lips with his essence still fresh on mine, finishing it up as our tongues tangle with each other. I'm not sure what he'll make of tasting his spunk and junk, but I still wield enough authority around here to try and find out. His eyes seem confused by the exchange, but his tongue shows no hesitation to return my efforts. It only emphasizes further why I'm so eager to do even more with him.

With a sly wink and laugh at his befuddlement, I move to discard the clothing I had forgotten I was still wearing in my excitement. My shirt comes off easy enough, but with a hand, he requests that I keep my red bandanna on my neck. In return, I get him to do the same with his dorky green hat while he removes the rest of his tunic. As I remove my pants I can only be amazed at how my shorts and panties are already in dire need whereas it's usually not until after we're done fucking that we need to start getting the laundry together, but he must've eaten something that had his dick tasting especially good today. Once any obstructive garments have been disposed of, we reach the crucial moment of deciding exactly how it is we want to screw. With a man like Link, there are no wrong answers on this but only a single truly correct one. The way to tell often varies. Usually, it comes down to what sort of look we each have in our eyes, but this time it comes down to a sensation crawling up my thigh.

Through both of my legs, I find myself feeling stiff yet spry. Normally, I'm inclined to try and get myself on top, often for no other reason than being a captain, but that's associated with an urge in hips to get moving. Now though, it's my limbs that are feeling quite nimble. Instinctively, I stretch out my legs to see how far I can get them apart, and the unconscious signal I seen in doing so is picked up by him loud and clear. Taking my hands into his, he gently leans me back until I'm the one with her back down on the mattress. Squarely over me is now is manhood casually pushing back against the force of gravity while rising up into prime form, veins bulging all over and already hefty testicles noticeably swollen from earlier. His face weakly tries to conceal the strain of such immense desire, but the intimidating shadow it casts all the way up my abdomen is all that I still need to see. My ankles are swift to shoot up into the air and out of where they might remotely be in his way.

Indeed, this feeling in my legs is my basic carnal instinct knowing that Link is in a state where he needs to be able to bear down on me with all his might. His shaft is amped up to such a degree that it would never be suitable for anyone not wholly intent on receiving the pounding it yearns to give, and it is my wish and promise to him to always be that one. Even as he still seems a little uneasy with such wild excitement overcoming him, I spread my vaginal lips blow with a wink and a smile as I did whenever he found himself in doubt around me. With my womanhood as the target for him to focus on now, he manages to steady himself just enough to get his head pointing at my opening. My pussy has become so slick with my own arousal that just poking the tip against it is enough for the glans to slip right in.

As always, when he first slides his shaft in, he insists that this is the tightest he's ever felt my walls on him as I can only contend that he must have gotten bigger since last time, ridiculous as it is at this point. Maybe it's one, maybe it's neither, but the one sure thing between us is that joining together never feels quite the same as any other time. His superior strength and the distinct angle of entry certainly help. He utilizes the full length of his shaft in his strokes right from the get-go, allowing us each to mentally register the exact shape of one another from his tip to his base and my canal from one end to the other. In particular, my mind captures each bump he makes against my cervix like the click of a pictobox. Browsing the album of these shots stored within my brain is enough to leave me dizzy in any given moment or situation.

No matter what I ever try with my hands and mouth, Link's cock rampaging within in my pussy is the feeling of perfection itself. The glans is so pronounced and juicy that each move it makes through me is like a tsunami striking my inner walls. His rock-hard shaft offers so much for my pussy to lovingly clamp onto. When he goes balls deep it's like being reunited with a piece of me that had been missing all my life. The throbbing veins staunchly pressed up against my most sensitive spots enable even my beating heart to feel at one with his. I spent my life always playing it safe and trying to get the upper hand on others, but it's only when I learned to surrender myself and this moment did I finally feel like a complete, adult woman ready to live up to her titles. It's just as fulfilling to look up at him now and see the man I made him into. Caring and thoughtful as ever, but now with an even deeper strength and unshakable resolve.

As rapidly as he's thrusting, with each one I only feel the desire to be even closer with him, to feel and bond with him entirely. Patiently timing myself against the movement of his hips, my ankles find the opportunity to strike, snaking around his hips and holding him down to within the desired proximity. Our bodies are now in direct contact all over with no less than half of his shaft stuffed into my pussy at any given moment. When I grab onto his back as well, I pull his face down to my neck even as he keeps humping away. As close as he is to me now, he simply responds by ramping up the power behind each heave he made.

Any sense of autonomy I have left is obliterated by the full might of his dick. As well as my womanhood does in working to adapt and accommodate him, it's all for naught when his cock is strong and sturdy enough to plow its way through independent of any response to my body. The shape of my insides is now something for his member to malleate into whichever form it wished. I can only begin to quiver like a leaf with any signals my brain was sending to my body each being overridden by another lunge of his cock. With my torso being rendered useless entirely by the first orgasm he sends shooting through me, the only parts of me that seem to be working now are the limbs I have clutching onto him and the mouth I have by his ear, and I plan to make full use of them.

Holding on for dear life, I tell him this as I tell you. Of all that it's seemed like my destiny in life to do and experience, none have changed me for the better like him and his cock. I have often questioned so much if I'm really cut out with this saving the world and royalty stuff or if it's right for me to keep on going as a pirate, but the one thing I never let myself doubt is how much he loved me or I loved him. I rolled my eyes at the stories of the "hero", but he taught the me the very definition of a hero by living it. It was getting a hero like him that made me think that perhaps being a princess would be worthwhile. If being that princess was what allowed me to now fully experience the body of the hero as well as his loving mind and spirit then there was not an ounce of regret to be had.

Now, I only think of what a marvel it is to share in the body of a hero and what my royal body can do in return. There is not a thing about his cock that does not make me feel absolutely wonderful and nothing I do with it that I don't enjoy. Even as I give myself up to him completely and offer body for the sole purpose of his satisfaction, I feel honored and privileged that he would have such an incredible thing for me and me alone. He responds with his own words of eternal love, gratitude and loyalty, but him then talking about my womanhood as the closest feels to home since Outset Island is what really gets my attention. Now, I appreciate his sentiments, I really do and let him know that, but I also can't ignore what I could swear felt like him still getting bigger, even if only a bit, at that sentence.

Like with everything with me, his first response is always an attempted apology. Moving a hand to his cheek I ask tenderly but really have to know what he could possibly be feeling sorry about. I remind him that even as Hyrule's princess I'll always be his size queen, a bad joke that still gets the point across to the adorable buffoon. He then admits that thinking of us in our own home on dry land together was one of the most sudden but erotic thoughts he ever had. It's a pleasurable thought for me too but also a time for me to remind him of the bigger picture. I make sure he knows that no goal is higher on my list of priorities, he should never feel that my ship and these seas we sail are not his home just the same. Even of our descendants, that I look forward greatly to having with him are the children of our new land, he and I should never forget about the ocean that raised us. There's no reason he can't cherish our life here and now as much as the one we vowed to one day forge in our New Hyrule.

Even as he keeps rocking his hips into me, a few tears find their way out of his eyes. He slows his movements briefly so we can share a more personal, passionate embrace over my little pep talk, and it prominently shows its physical effects as the emotional ones pass. His expression settles into a heroic gaze, and then, with a smirk creeping onto his lips and a wink from me, he comes right back at me with a renewed vigor far greater than before, allowing what I felt him holding back earlier to come to fruition. Closing his eyes and thrusting into me as deeply as he could, I could tell he was focusing on the sound of my voice. I didn't even have enough time to ponder the reason before I let out a moan to top any thus far today, fueled by his dick engorging all the way through my pussy from head to base. I take a moment to rub in my victory that I was right when I said that I thought that I felt him getting even larger, but, even more importantly, I make sure that he feels right at home doing so, just as promised.

Growing right in me like this is a move typically reserved for birthdays and such with Link, but from each time before, I know an orgasm is likely not be far off and certainly going to be as explosive as any he's ever had. As impressive as anything is how much he can still put into his thrusts with me holding on as best as I can. I know he needs to move but at this point, the thought of any of my pussy not being filled with his dick is aggravating. I feel like I just want to hold him in there until he bursts, but he manages to valiantly forge ahead in spite of my efforts. It doesn't help that my body has only grown more sensitive through the process of hitting my climax only to be stretched out even wider than before has me quivering beneath him all over again only this time he gets an arm under me to off his earnest support.

The shockwaves triggered by each buck of hips begin to each feel like a miniature orgasm in their own right. All that's keeping me from spacing out completely in all this is my fervent desire to see and feel him through his own orgasm. As big and brutal as his cock has gotten, I can barely even imagine how it must feel when cumming, both for him and for me. Even now, though, he's using his cock to foremost get as much as he possibly can out of me before blow. In fact, I've just hit my second climax in full largely from how intensely I can feel it pulsating within me when strikes right at my G-spot. I would only pray that his orgasm his like all of mine put together.

Furthermore, on top of all this, there's still the lovely gift of all his spunk to come. Oh, how fucking badly do I want to have my pussy be made into the lake for that river of spunk to pour into. I dare say I'm just as excited to have him about to cum inside me as I am about cumming myself. His shaft has billowed out to such a startling extent that there's got to me something I can do now to push him over the brink. All I can think to do is to put everything I've got left into my ankles and clutch them onto his waist like a vice, urging him to press all the way right up to my cervix and squeeze his shaft all at once with everything my walls can still manage.

It couldn't have all come together more perfectly. With my legs locked around him and my pussy giving his cock a rubdown which only that of a princess could provide, his back arches forward and I'm blessed with a ferocious eruption of his heroic cum point blank at my core. He rocks hips in rhythm with each shot he lets loose, ensuring that his cock fully buried within for each blast. More vividly than ever before, he allows me to feel the frantic throbbing, sudden swells, and fierce undulations that accompany a climax worthy of such a legendary cock. Of course, with my pussy being filled by that much dick, there isn't much room for too much else as his release spills out and all over along with mine.

The sensations of joy and relief that go with all this are pretty much exactly as you would expect, but there's also a disappointment though that comes when it's time for him to pull his member out of me after being screwed so thoroughly that I don't feel right without it. Still, I finally release him from the trap my limbs had created, freeing him up to admire his work, not only in all the seed he let out but in how amazing it must be for him to see a rough girl like me in a fully bared position like this just for him. True to form though, his way of thanking me for all I've done is to simply offer a hand to pull me back up which I gladly accept. However, he seems to sense that I'm still not ready for this moment to end just yet, and instead comes back down to sit by my side on the bed.

As he always has to do after sex, he proposes a tender cuddling session, and I have to admit it's been a long while since I was as in the mood for one as I am now. He pats his thigh to motion to have myself a seat in his lap. It seems harmless enough at first, but in the few seconds it takes for me to move over, I find the real seat he had planned for me fully risen and prepped. With a playful grin, he makes it clear that he wasn't quite done either.

At this moment, a sudden knock at my door alerts me to our fellow pirate, Nudge, inform us of our next, quickly approaching destination and request our presence on deck. Link stays still in anticipation of my next order, but it's really a no-brainer. The captain is not to be disturbed. She's with her favorite swabbie and hero. It may seem out of character and unprofessional, but I've found something far more important, and I'm not quite through with him yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's almost the first day of summer, take a listen to this song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nvODr-AWcI) and see if you can spot the reference I mixed into the fic.
> 
> Otherwise, in recent days, I have been fielding a lot of feedback regarding my writing and now feel compelled to put certain thoughts of mine out there for public consumption.
> 
> For starters, a major part of my writing is my desire to do things nobody really does. Link and Tetra is a less common pairing than most of the ones I like, but a lot of really well done, cute stories already exist for them. A lot of more moderate ideas I would like to do for them have been done in ways I don't think I can really improve on. The area nobody was willing to touch when I got started was their sex life which is where I saw my room to step in. I see sex not only as a place to erotic but as a place to showcase unique physical and emotional growth in two people and I hope that's what I've managed to do thus far.
> 
> A common question that I get is how the hell Tetra doesn't end up pregnant much more often, especially when I make several mentions of the idea. The reason is that I think of these stories more like an episodic series than anything with any sort of concrete timeline except on the occasion I do make direct references to one of the other. To declare any individual story as the one where she definitively gets pregnant makes me feel like that story would have to be the best one I ever did and because I'm always trying new stuff that's too hard for me to pin down. I still reference the idea of Link knocking her up because I think it makes the sex more exciting, but I like to leave it up to the reader to decide which one it is that he finally leaves a bun in her oven. That said I am still working on a short but serious story about the birth of their child in the background because I do have certain specific ideas about how it went down.
> 
> A major one, of course, is about why I write Link and Tetra the way that I do. In a lot of ways it varies from what you would expect while playing the Wind Waker but that's very much my point. I like things that defy their appearances. Tetra being Zelda is a big one which is what drew me to the character. In Link's case, he's as cute, polite, and sweet of a kid as you'll ever find and that's why I like the idea that he grew up to be hung like a horse rather than one of the "tougher" Link's.
> 
> It goes a bit beyond that, though. Upon a first glance at the characters, it would be easy to expect Tetra to be the dominant one in the relationship and that Link would be perfectly fine with that. However, giving him not just a big dick, but a huge one throws a wrench into that plan. He's much too large for Tetra or anyone to ever hope to simply pin down and casually ride him like a rodeo. It forces Tetra to slow down no matter how much she may not want to. Furthermore, it cements a dynamic where she is the one who has to adapt to him. There's a bkow to her ego when she not only gets stretched out by him in such ridiculous ways, but when she realizes how much she enjoys it. The only thing that gets her over that mental hurdle is how much she truly does love Link and becomes willing to set aside her pride to do the best she possibly can for him, but, in conquering her pride, she also becomes able to act fully on her desires and push her own pleasure to its maximum even when it means having him take charge, and having a dick like Link's as her own becomes its own source of pride.
> 
> As for Link, it's a perfect embodiment of the reckless nature she scolded him for when they met. If he doesn't handle his manhood with care, it could end up badly for both of them. Not only that, but he's grown to the point where nobody but Tetra will ever likely be able to take it. He would like nothing more than to see Tetra use his body as she wished, but he comes to realize that's more than she can fully manage on his own. Further encouraged by his wild ways, he learns just when and how to take the initiative in their relationship and take pleasure in the power he has been blessed with so that they enjoy each other to the fullest. It creates a situation where the physical and emotional roles of dominance and submission with them can turn on a dime and creates a special tension between them.
> 
> It's a unique dynamic that lets me have fun with the boundaries of what would constitute traditional, vanilla sex. The reason I've kept at it for so long, although mixing it up on occasion, is that I can't find another pairing that offers anything like it for me to work with. Still, I'll try to mix it up a bit more if I can. Thanks for reading.


End file.
